The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for sorting articles. The present invention is illustrated for use with a positive displacement sorter, but may find application in other types of sorters.
A positive displacement sorter has a plurality of slats arranged in parallel to define a conveying surface moving in a longitudinal direction. A plurality of pusher shoes each travel laterally along at least one slat to divert an article. A diverting station includes at least one diverting rail that is arranged diagonally under the conveying surface and at least one diverting switch for selectively diverting at least two pusher shoes to the diverting rail. The pusher shoes travel laterally across said conveying surface in a diagonal path in order to divert an article to a take-away lane.